


it'll be okay

by cucumberowl



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual smut (maybe?), Happy Ending, Slow Burn, depression and suicidal thoughts are mentioned a fair amount, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberowl/pseuds/cucumberowl
Summary: Jinyoung is always sad. Yugyeom is sometimes sad.And maybe things will work out like this.





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i want to say it now that i am in no way glorifying depression in this fic, and as someone who HAS depression i don't like the whole romanticizing of someone coming along to fix you thing.  
> this fic is more about new perspectives and working through things together as humans, and its okay to be upset as long as you have someone to help you.  
> aka i was really sad one night and wanted to write lmao  
> WARNING ON SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY  
> although nothing will happen in this fic, i know suicidal thoughts can be triggering and this is just what depression can be like.

Jinyoung opened his eyes for the umpteenth time that night to the moonlight that had grown into his room. It started as a small patch in the ceiling’s corner and then stretched greatly, lightly touching everything it could. It wasn’t the light keeping Jinyoung awake, or the freezing temperature of a first winter night. He had blankets, fuzzy ones, and the common sense to face away from the windows or shove his head in his pillow. It was always the same thoughts, same internal conversations at the same time at night keeping him up. He reached to his phone and checked the time.  _ 3:31 AM _ . He closed his eyes with a sharp sigh and placed it back gently on the nightstand, ignoring how he had to be awake in less than three hours. It wasn’t important what he was doing, he reasoned as he slipped out of bed into his black slippers. It’s not like his job gave him anything, he also reasoned, walking down his hallway to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. It’s not like he’ll live long, he concluded, downing the glass while blankly staring out his large patio windows. The city felt so eerie from this high up, but Jinyoung didn’t mind. He placed the glass on the marble counter and wiped his mouth with his hoodie. He gave himself two more weeks before he would end his life.  

Two weeks is long enough. Half a month of time where he could find a new hobby or a new interest, but not enough time for a new job or a new apartment. Not enough time for a huge change in his life to convince him from not leaning back gracefully, arms spread wide like an eagle off the patios metal bars. Jinyoung leaned against his countertop and crossed his arms, letting the air bite him as he thought. He bit his lip when his friends shot through his head. He needed to see Jaebeom and Mark and Jackson and Youngjae before he died. Jinyoung owes them one more outing all together after blowing it off semi-regularly for the last four years. Although, it would be really awkward since it had been so long since they've been together, and despite the circumstances Jinyoung wouldn't want to deal with it. Solo outings seemed like the best solution, and he was used to it anyway. Jinyoung started to plan out the dates in his head. 

He would see Jackson first, probably get an entire coffee date worth of how Jaebeom is doing and how Jackson’s training is going. It would end with Jackson’s tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek and Jinyoung would shove him away. Then a few days later he would see Mark for dinner, who might bring Youngjae, and then the two will talk about Coco and their jobs and everything in between. Completely happy with themselves and not much different than Jackson, but at least once in awhile they ask Jinyoung for some input on something. And the night before his death he would see Jaebeom for a midnight walk through park, just like when they were younger. Jinyoung imagines Jaebeom being cold in the winter night but not saying anything and talking meaninglessly to the younger about whatever music he’s working on. They would walk for a while with no words passing between them, the silence something the both find warm. The two would find the bench they used to sit at across from the water and freeze their asses off. Jinyoung smiled to himself thinking how Jaebeom would talk about how cold he is and blame Jinyoung for his soon-to-be frostbite. Then they would eventually leave and part ways, no handshake or hug, nothing special about a midnight walk they frequently share. Jinyoung sees himself watching Jaebeom walk the concrete path until he’s a small dot illuminated by street lamps. 

It’s over after that.

No more Jackson, Mark or Youngjae. Jaebeom no longer there for him, no longer someone he can drag out his studio for a few drinks. No longer someone he can cry to, not be afraid around, be truly okay.

Nothing. 

Jinyoung blinked a few times, his eyes slightly aching as he checked the time on his oven.  _ 3:58 AM _ . Two hours of sleep was all he could manage. Jinyoung pushed himself off the marble and padded back to his room, covering his mouth that yawned loudly. He heard the door  _ click _ as he shuffled the slippers off, climbing back into the overwhelming heat from the blankets. Jinyoung let himself fall into sleep, thinking of which suit he was going to wear when he woke up. He knew his kitchen overthinking would lull him to a tired state. He knew because it’s every night like this; toss and turn for hours, give up, plan death, and sleep. Repeat and repeat for years so he could forget all day at work until the minutes ticked to midnight. Sometimes he would call Jaebeom on really awful nights, but mostly he would let himself think. Jinyoung would soon wake up to the blaring alarm of some loud pop song Jaebeom set for him and look to the sun slightly streaming in his windows. He would soon be alright for a short time once again.

What Jinyoung didn’t expect when waking was his mind to commit to his two week plan. He tapped hard to shut the alarm off and opened his phone, ignoring a message from Bambam, his personal assistant, and clicking on the calendar. His thumbs worked faster than his mind at setting an event two weeks from now.  _ The end _ , he saved. Very telling. “What are you doing…,” Jinyoung mumbled and sighed back into his pillow. Would he go through with it? No, he knows this. It’s stupid. Will he keep it in his phone anyways? Yes. Just in case. “Just in case,” he muffled, but not reassuringly, into his pillow before raising his head, his tiredness starting to fade away. His phone rang the ringtone he set for his assistant and he groaned, unplugging the phone harshly and answering it. “What?”

“Sir, I don’t like bothering you this early, and you surely don’t like being bothered this early, I mean who would want to be bothered this ea-,” Bambam rambled on, making Jinyoung pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Just tell me, Bam,” Jinyoung quickly cut the younger off and smiled slightly as he heard Bambam sigh in relief. 

“Okay. Well, two things. First news, some cuts need to be made to our team and surprise! It was already decided who was cut,” Bambam explained and Jinyoung held his phone away from his ear, closing his eyes in an attempt to control himself. He heard the other speak again and brought the phone back to his ear. “...is better, trust me. New members were already brought in, and I know our team is relatively smaller in the company but the most important so these guys have to be top notch, right?”

“Just shut up, Bam,” was all Jinyoung could think to say after a few moments. His division had been working on a project for the end of the month and was just getting started, but now it was all trash. A new team meant a new idea, and that all effort was wasted. There was no way things would go smoothly for Jinyoung, not with this new CEO changing things that ran fine without his authority. Bambam said his sorrys and hung up quickly, throwing in a “I’ll buy you coffee” for good measure. Jinyoung placed his phone on his chest and looked up to the ceiling. How fast did this new guy work? Jinyoung did have the weekend off, but it must’ve been this morning given Bambam’s call. He didn’t question why he wasn’t consulted about the firings and hirings; the CEO did what he thought was needed and no one would stop him. Besides Jinyoung, that is, but no one knew of that since Jinyoung never actually went against the CEO. It’s only been a month since he was appointed. He can wait two weeks before saying something. 

Two weeks, and he would fight against his job. Two weeks, and he would be liberated from himself. Two weeks was starting to look a lot more promising as Jinyoung looked at the white above, melting into the comfort of his bed. 

“Two weeks,” Jinyoung whispered as he sat up straight and looked out his windows, the light starting to finally shine through. “And it’ll be okay.”


	2. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) short update i am sorry. i wanna make longer chapters but my sleep is so messed up, so when i fix it i will write more  
> 2) nothing makes sense and this is my made up business world thank you  
> 3) i dont like exposition so if nothing really adds up i am sorry, i will seriously try to plan things out better. i like to write what i feel, and taking a month between chapters is not good. i will TRY AND MAKE IT GOOD!

An iced coffee was placed gently next to Jinyoung’s keyboard by a familiar hesitant hand. He didn’t have to think about who brought him the same drink every morning, promising to actually pay for a real drink but always using the shitty break room machines. Despite the worst news he could receive at this job, Jinyoung was not surprised that Bambam still used the cheap machines. The bare plastic cups were always the same. 

“It won’t help me feel better about this situation,” Jinyoung stated, shrugging off his jacket in his chair and letting Bambam take it to hang. “And maybe if it was  _ good  _ coffee, I would reconsider my mood.” If Bambam was annoyed he wouldn’t show it on his face, but instead flash a smile and lazily hang up the older’s coat. 

“You came in fast today, I had no time to go down to the first floor and-” Bambam began but paused, watching Jinyoung rub his eyes with his palms. It was clear the other did not need his excuses. “Right. Okay, when I called an hour ago things were a bit crazy, but now it’s alright. The last of the team is packing their things now and leaving...you probably saw. Ah... I have a list here,” Bambam pulled out a thin tablet and tapped at it. He motioned to hand it to Jinyoung. “Just all the new people.” Jinyoung reached for it and leaned back in his leather chair. He immediately jolted back up.

“Sixteen  _ fucking  _ people? He just replaced that many over the weekend? What about background checking and interviews?” Jinyoung yelled, waving around the tablet and ignoring his assistant scrambling to get it out of his hands. Jinyoung stood abruptly and started to pace with his hands on his hips, the tablet pulled from his grip along with his exhaustion. Sixteen people in two days and not a single person was consulted. Sixteen random employees hired who Jinyoung had zero idea if they were the least bit capable of the job. The CEO, if he had any sort of care about the division, should’ve called Jinyoung at his apartment and alarmed him of the change, not wait for him to show up on a Monday morning to half his team moping out the door carrying boxes. But of course, there was zero care. It all felt illegal and suspicious to Jinyoung, and a sink in his stomach began to emerge. Jinyoung wiped his mouth with his hand. “Who’s this guy.”

“Mr. Kim is...well, he does things how he wants,” Bambam answered despite it being a rhetorical question. Jinyoung wiped his mouth once more and ran his hand through his hair.

“Alright. I need to talk to him. Call his secretary and tell her we need to have a personal meeting. It can be whenever this week,” Jinyoung instructed Bambam as he stared out the window, his two week plan he constructed that morning meaningless. The sun shined too bright for a winter morning. He heard Bambam arranging the meeting and then mumble something about the meeting being Thursday first thing in the morning. When Jinyoung continued to look out the window, brows furrowed, Bambam made a small noise and tucked his tablet under his arm.

“I, uh, am going to see how the new team members are settl-”

“Yeah sure, go. Thank you, Bam,” Jinyoung looked to his assistant and watched him give a quick short bow and leave. He waited until the door shut with a click to let out an aggravated yell. Every major office in the building was built to be soundproof, and Jinyoung was so,  _ so _ grateful for that. He hated this job for years, and hated how he ran the position, but small victories such as yelling as loud as he could at 7 a.m was what kept him grounded. His voice died down and he inhaled deeply, sighing out a laugh. 

Jinyoung walked back behind his desk and plopped back in his chair. He picked up his drink, seeing how the iced coffee left a ring on the wooden top. The coaster mocked him an inch away from the ring. “Whatever,” he said to it and leaned back taking a sip of the coffee.

It was really, really unsurprisingly disgusting.

\--

The rest of Jinyoung’s day was what he feared in his choice of life. Having to call a meeting over all the new members and then another over having to catch everyone up on the divisions project over the last month felt pointless and mandatory. To his prediction, the new people had contrasting ideas to the work that has already been done, so half a month is gone to Jinyoung, Bambam, and the rest of the original team. Jinyoung could feel his brain melting by the end of the last meeting as the appointed leader of the “new ones” finished her speech. Despite those four long hours of nothing, Jinyoung seemed to make more phone calls and emails than he had in the last year. He went into overdrive, and everything could be blamed on the new business arrangements the CEO had placed. A weekend was all it took for Jinyoung to seriously consider how much it would take to be relocated to heaven or hell. He buzzed in Bambam five times when the clock was nearing four, the stress starting to mix his head up. 

“I swear today has been non-stop, sir, I couldn’t get those reports you wanted yet,” Bambam began as he opened the door and pulled out his tablet. “I do have a few updates on some of the new members and what they want to include in the new project and-” Bambam was cut off by Jinyoung slapping his desk.

“I’m going early today, you are in charge,” Jinyoung stated, his mouth forming thin line as he collected his things. Bambam froze in his steps and laughed lightly.

“Boss, you know today is different. Jaebeom can wait,” Bambam spoke soft as he watched Jinyoung walk to the coat rack.

“You are my assistant,” Jinyoung noted, non-threatening. “You know about my  _ work  _ business. Keep it that way.” Bambam sighed, pushing the barrier between them.

“Jinyoung, you act like we haven’t known each other for almost a year now. I’ve seen Jaebeom come and go more times than I can count and don’t act like I don’t know your schedule. You have me pencil in every time you meet up with your friends, even off work hours. Hold on,” Bambam pulled up a spreadsheet and slide over a few spots. “You are meeting Mark Wednesday for lunch, see!  And last Saturday, _ ‘Coffee with Jaebeom’ _ . Why is that, by the way? Are you keeping track of them?” Jinyoung was slightly taken back at how forward Bambam was being. 

“You talk a lot, Bammie,” Jinyoung shrugged his coat on and chuckled at Bambam’s sigh in annoyance. 

“You and your friends-maybe we could all do something this weekend to get your mind off of this. I want to know who they are,” Bambam was acting a bit childish and Jinyoung let himself grin at that.

“I’m going today,” Jinyoung paused to put his hands on the youngers shoulders, “not to see Jaebeom, though. You don’t need to put anything in the schedule. I will not listen to you.” Bambam rolled his eyes, which provoked Jinyoung to lightly chop his neck. “Hey, if you have an attitude you’ll never handle my friends.”

“So Friday night? I’ll put it in no matter what you say,” Bambam mimicked Jinyoung's grin on his face as he spoke.

“I didn’t think you were this interested in being more than co-workers,” Jinyoung squeezed the youngers shoulder and opened the door, intending to leave it playfully at that, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. 

“Don’t stress so much about this,” Bambam said, releasing Jinyoung slowly. “I’m serious. I know this is the most we’ve had to deal with but - try and come back later tonight. So I can go over things with you. I’ll deal with it for the rest of the evening, but you can’t leave early for the rest of the week, uh, sir. Too much to write in a schedule, you know.” Jinyoung forced himself to not leap out to the other and hug him tightly, to tell him thank you for trying, but he only nodded. 

“See you, Bam,” Jinyoung waved out the door and let it click shut behind him, leaving all his problems locked in his office. He walked past all the new and old workers who glanced at him and resumed working, not bothering to wonder where he’s going. The old team knows Jinyoung’s habits and the new team doesn’t like him, so Jinyoung walked tall to the elevator. They all listened better to Bambam, liking how he was young and a bit awkward at making jokes. He was endearing, and Jinyoung understood why it was difficult for people to listen to him, and why the meetings were draining since he was head of both. 

Jinyoung never saw himself as unattractive; just looking a bit above average, and he got people’s attention in that sense. His personality, however, is what made the man wish he never went into business. Acting is what Park Jinyoung is best at, so everyday was a role he was to play and receive an award for when he got home (which usually ended up being instant food and a cold glass of water). It was hard for people to follow and stick with him when he was speaking as himself, which is why when he hired Bambam he knew he never wanted to ruin things with him. People listen to a kid who jokes and laughs and wants to get to know you. People don’t listen to a man who speaks different and leaves his office only when he’s called for. He’s semi-reclusive but the best leader in any division in the company, so it’s not like his job is in danger. Nonetheless, Jinyoung smiles wide and uses his charisma and charm when it’s needed. Nothing is new to him; he knows how to play people and knows what he needs to do. This CEO is what is messing him up, making him aware of any and every action. Making Jinyoung slowly unravel over a month. Indirectly worsening his state of mind. 

_ Two weeks. _

The elevator dinged open and Jinyoung slide out before the wave of people entered.

Jinyoung grinned at the receptionist before pushing his way out into the open air, the chill whipping his face instantly. He never knew what to do when he left work early, as it usually happened on a stressed whim. Despite what he said to Bambam, Jaebeom was still an option. He could call him and listen to him work on some music before complaining of boredom and going home. Odds are Jackson would already be there, and Jinyoung’s not willing to risk an episode of entering without warning again. Mark and Youngjae are a thing, but since they  _ are  _ a thing that leaves Jinyoung alone with the wind biting at his neck and face, wondering how both his closest friends are in a relationship and roped them into their friend group. Plus, he would eventually have to tell his assistant he  _ did  _ see his friends, since he had to keep every outing down somewhere. 

Jinyoung decided to start walking home, knowing nothing but that and work, and ignored the emotional scratch at his chest. He stood at a crosswalk with others such as he when he was suddenly in the street, his feet too slow to stop on the curb. A car whipped by him with screaming honks and Jinyoung pulled himself back, his face flush in fear as he turned around to see what shoved him into traffic. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I was pushed and then ran into you, are you okay? You didn’t get grazed, did you?” the force that almost murdered Jinyoung spoke fast and gripped his arms, not seeming to care about any personal space. He was tall and slim, choosing not to wear a bulky and plain coat like Jinyoung but to have style. Rich style. 

“I’m alright, thank you,” Jinyoung mumbled, still in a bit of shock but managing a choked laugh. The stranger still held on his arms and Jinyoung glaced quickly, and a second later the man let go.

“Ah, right. I’ll let you go, sorry again,” the tall man smiled sheepishly and rubbed at his ear. Jinyoung’s adrenaline was starting to simmer and he realized he hadn’t really  _ looked  _ at his almost-killer. He was pretty, a different sort of pretty, and Jinyoung couldn’t stop staring at him. His hair twirled a little longer at his neck and fluffed greatly on his head. And he was tall, making Jinyoung have to angle his head up a bit. Jinyoung was entranced by a stranger with a half mullet and a smile better than any good coffee Bambam could ever buy him.

“It happens,” Jinyoung smiled genuinely for the first time that day, his cheeks feeling slightly hot. The stranger relaxed and nodded, his warm smile glued in Jinyoung’s brain. The crosswalk light had changed, and the world around them started to move like someone hit play on a remote. Jinyoung forgot they were surrounded by a city that never stops.

“You were waiting, weren’t you?” the stranger asked, starting his steps away from Jinyoung. 

“I - I was, yeah,” Jinyoung watched the man nod and smile, backing away into the wide sidewalk. “No worries! About anything, really.”

“I have somewhere to go,” it was like he could tell what Jinyoung's thoughts were, that he was worried a stranger with a beautiful face was uncomfortable and hurrying to leave, to never cross paths again. The man walked backwards down the cement, raising his voice to Jinyoung, “see you around, hopefully not when I almost get you killed!”

“Wait, wait shit-” Jinyoung cursed to himself as the stranger turned around and became smaller and smaller in the sea of people. Jinyoung stood on his toes and yelled, “Hey, HEY! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” The tallest figure whipped around confused but then cupped his face, yelling something back, but Jinyoung could not understand. “WHAT?”

“KIM YUGYEOM!” the stranger, Yugyeom, yelled, causing everyone around him to curse and avoid him in the walkway. Jinyoung waved and so did Yugyeom, and then he left. The other watched him pass every shop until Yugyeom was no longer recognizable in the crowd, and long enough until the crosswalk light had turned back to red. 

Jinyoung repeated  _ Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom, _ in his head waiting for the next light, a new batch of people just like the last gradually surrounding him. Jinyoung couldn’t hold back his happiness, repeating the name of the face that made him feel something good for the first time in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yugyeoms mullet lives on you can't cut it from my heart   
> but also thank you for reading, i really hope to sort out the story and keep writing more!  
> my ideas at 2-5am are not really coherent.


	3. friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a delayed update, i had trouble writing this because exposition is HARD and im messy at planning  
> im trying to connect things while also having things connect to future stuff and man im testing my skills  
> if there are mistakes i edit at 4am so sorry  
> anyway here is an update!  
> <3

“How can you run a department in a big company if you’re...depressed?”

Jinyoung looked at Mark with his mouth wide and his next bite of food halfway in his mouth, the question rendering him still. He slowly pulled the food out and furrowed his eyebrows.

“A bit presumptuous, huh? Where is this coming from? ” he questioned casually, even letting himself laugh before raising his hand again to eat. Mark pouted and leaned on his elbows.

“You just seem super out of it lately, and lately is like, the last half of this year,” Jinyoung shook his head and swallowed when Mark finished. 

“My job - I forgot to tell you what happened Monday. The CEO I told you about completely changed everything and…,” Jinyoung then explained everything from the last two days to now; including how when he didn’t come back Monday evening he missed the crucial information that the new members have decided to not listen to anyone else but themselves. The last two days from then on were Jinyoung dealing with compromise after compromise, like a parent resolving their children's ten second fights. Jinyoung looked down to his food and chuckled. “It’s messy, but if I seem out of it, that’s why. I’m going to talk to him tomorrow about-”

“Jinyoung,” Mark interrupted, waiting for Jinyoung to look up at him. The older was unmoving, his eyes glaring at Jinyoung as the other quickly wiped expression. “If this was Monday then what about the last six months? You ignore the group more than me, and that’s saying a lot.” Jinyoung relaxed at his words, knowing Mark would not push deep. He thinks he never will.

“I think you’re confusing who I am as a person with depression, which is sorta serious, Mark,” Jinyoung grinned, shoving lightly at his arm. The other rolled his eyes and put his hands in his lap.

“That’s not it, Jinyoung. I don’t know. I’m worried about you is all, man,” Mark frowned, reaching to his drink. Jinyoung hesitated, his body wanting to sigh in annoyance but he forced another smile, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Eat,” Jinyoung said and so Mark did, but not after staring at Jinyoung for a few seconds and deciding to not fight it. To not fight whatever thing Jinyoung had going on because it would be excused by work, or by something that happened that day that never really happened. Jinyoung made it so that Jaebeom was the odd one out in his life, the only one that knows what he really is thinking and feeling. Jaebeom wouldn’t question him; he’s never questioned Jinyoung. Mark can only notice how Jinyoung’s been acting different after half a year when it’s been three years of  _ this _ . 

“Ah! Jinyoung,” Jinyoung jerked his eyes to Mark, the other thankfully not commenting on how he was zoned out. “Youngjae was telling me about this new research method they’ve been using with…” And then that was the rest of the lunch. Youngjae’s work, Youngjae’s jokes, Youngjae’s life summed up since the last time they met up. Jinyoung wasn’t bothered by Youngjae, or Mark, but thinking about how accurate he was in his planning Monday at 3am had him grinning. Mark smiled brightly. “I knew you’d find that funny!” 

Jinyoung had no idea Mark was talking for nearly five minutes straight before he showed any reaction. Jinyoung wasn’t sure he had blinked, either.

Mark grabbed the bill and fought off Jinyoung who tried pay when their lunch was over. The younger payed attention once Mark had let everything out of his system, finishing with something about their dog. Jinyoung and Mark were both (usually) quiet in nature, but when alone Jinyoung often took the silent role. Mark was alright and just needed someone to vent to about Youngjae, and Jinyoung was a perfect candidate. 

“Let me pay for once, or split the check,” Jinyoung whined. Mark shook his head and smiled.

“You complain work has you busy all the time, so consider it a treat each time, Park Jinyoung,” Mark stuffed his card into the sleeve and handed it to the waiter. Jinyoung opened his mouth to make a comment, but shut it quickly. The short comment about “well, think about the money we have” died in his throat, but Mark noticed the action. “Don’t act like I’m wrong.”

“Bambam and I stay busy working,” Jinyoung thought on the spot, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “This job isn’t the best to juggle with a real life, Mark.” The older scrunched his nose and sighed, resting his head on his hand. 

“Then how do you have time to leave midday every other day?” Jinyoung clenched his jaw as Mark swirled his half glass of water with a straw. 

“Stop making Jaebeom tell you things, and it’s not like that,” Jinyoung said, trying his best not to furrow his brows in annoyance.

“It was Jackson who told me, so I guess Jaebeom told him,” Mark stopped swirling his drink and giggled. Jinyoung bit back from commenting about how it was _Jackson_ who told Mark _himself_. The younger groaned and leaned back, digging his palms into his eyes.  
“Why do we have to know everything everyone does in the group? Can’t I tell my friend things and _not_ have it be told to you all?” Jinyoung complained, even though he technically has the most information on each of his friends thanks to Jackson. It’s _his_ business that he doesn’t want to be spread.

“Oh shut up, Jinyoung,” Mark laughed and rolled his eyes. “You won’t tell us much so we have to go to Jaebeomie.” They were back to the beginning of the lunch, back to Jinyoung and his problems. He almost forgot what this lunch was really about. Jinyoung thought carefully about what he was saying in his next words.

“Bambam mentioned wanting to hang out with everyone, going to a club or something,” Jinyoung just about rushed out and ignored Mark’s wide eyes.

“Seriously? We’ve been trying for so long to meet him, why the sudden change? Did he finally find out how to talk to you?” Mark was more than giddy as he spoke, and Jinyoung smiled, knowing he succeeded in his goal. The whole lunch meant absolutely nothing besides this moment now, but it also meant Jinyoung sort of signed to go clubbing with his assistant who has also been equally trying to get in contact with Jinyoung’s friends. 

“I’d fire Bambam if he didn’t know how to talk to me,” Jinyoung gave in to the free punch and Mark giggled the loudest he could.

“That’s so great, I’ll tell all the others and-” 

“Just tell Youngjae. I’ll talk to Jaebeom and Jackson,” Jinyoung instructed, ignoring how Mark bit his lip. 

The waiter returned and placed the bill gently on the table, muttering many thanks and come back soon’s. Mark smiled warmly and said they will, and since this is the only restaurant Mark ever wants to go to, he wasn’t lying. It gave off the illusion of wealth, with a high ceiling dripping in gold lights, and the meals weren’t terribly overpriced. Jinyoung was bored of it after the second time they went.

Jinyoung shrugged his coat on and shoved his phone in his pocket. He wasted no time to stand and say goodbye to Mark with a chaste hug and a thin smile before Mark even had his coat on. 

“You promise not to back out of Friday, right?” Mark quickly asked as Jinyoung was halfway across the restaurant. A few roaming eyes stared at them as Jinyoung twirled to give a thumbs up to his friend, walking backwards out the building. He didn’t miss Mark’s wide smile as the older was shrugging his coat on.

Jinyoung realized after five minutes walking down the concrete that he broke his deal to not meet up with everyone before the two weeks were up. 

 

\--

 

“I’ll put it in, sir,” Bambam sighed, the heavy tapping of his fingers audible over the phone. “Ah, check the time before you call.” Jinyoung grinned and said his goodbyes to his assistant before entering a music company. He nodded at the receptionist and she waved a hand, too busy on the phone to say hello. Jinyoung walked down a hall to the stairs and climbed up, wondering if he even knew her name after the two years Jaebeom has worked there. She hasn’t changed and the building hasn’t changed. Jinyoung wondered if Jaebeom’s life of solitude could change as much as his had.

The R&B beats faintly playing from Jaebeom’s studio cleared Jinyoung’s thought process. He pushed open the translucent glass door.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebeom yelled over the music as he walked in, a smile playing on the older’s lips. Jaebeom pressed his keyboard and the room went silent. “Hello.”

“Friday all of us are going out to a club,” Jinyoung wasted no time to get to his point, watching his friend break into a grin.

“Ah, really? Wait, really?” Jaebeom smirked and laughed as Jinyoung pouted.

“Yes, Mark and I had lunch today and Bambam brought it up Monday,” Jinyoung explained, flopping on Jaebeom’s leather couch with his hands still in his coat. “Mark kept asking about work so I just gave in with it.” Jaebeom leaned back in his chair with his hands folded across his chest, the smirk still stuck on his face.

“Great. Youngjae and Jackson should be happy they get to finally meet him. You know how much they ask me whenever I go to your office? They ask more about him than you, isn’t that obsessive?” Jinyoung smiled wide at Jaebeom’s feigned annoyance. He loves those two more than his music, but Jaebeom wouldn’t admit it straight to Jinyoung's face. The younger can only assume.

“You can tell Jackson, I told Mark I would but I don’t want to see him until Friday,” Jinyoung spoke honestly, ignoring Jaebeom’s questions and letting himself sink deeper into the furniture. The black walls slightly closed in on him.

“Don’t be like that,” Jaebeom frowned, standing up from his creaking chair to sit next to Jinyoung. “You love him.”

“I do,” Jinyoung agreed, leaving it at that. They sat for a bit without speaking, choosing to stare at the varying records scattered on the front wall. Jaebeom turned after a few minutes to rest his arm on the couch and look at Jinyoung.

“You do realize it’s ten p.m,” Jaebeom started, waiting until the other slowly turned his head to him. “You should go home.”

“A nice way of kicking me out,” Jinyoung scoffed, looking down at his legs stretched out. “I don’t want to. I have something important at work tomorrow.”

“Like leaving midday?” Jaebeom joked, which earned him a punch on the arm.

“Stop telling Jackson things, he tells Mark,” Jinyoung scolded the older, looking away from the other’s smile.

“Does he?” Jaebeom asked, innocence laced in his voice and Jinyoung looked to him. His friend was unreadable.

“They are friends, Beommie,” Jinyoung stated, ignoring Jaebeom’s slight jut of his chin. “But at least I think so, he got upset at me for that at lunch so I have to think it's from him or  _ you _ .” Jinyoung pointed a finger at Jaebeom and the older sighed.

“Probably Jackson, then,” he trailed off, standing up and going back to his desk. Jinyoung closed his eyes for a second and stood abruptly, walking towards the glass door. Their conversation was over, clearly.

“We are still friends.” Jinyoung said, watching the back of Jaebeom’s head as he typed. He paused and turned in his seat.

“Friday, and you can’t back down, yeah?” Jaebeom smiled, slightly forced, and Jinyoung gave a thumbs up before leaving the studio. The faint music played again, and it was as if Jinyoung hadn’t even gone in.

\--

 

The next morning came faster than Jinyoung wanted it to. Jaebeom texted him in the early morning that Jackson was “down” and Jinyoung didn’t reply. He pressed his face into his pillows and groaned, the weight of the day already pushing him down. Jinyoung lifted his face to the windows that had no light shining in, the sky beginning to become more like winter mornings. His minimal furniture felt a lot closer to him than normal.

Jinyoung’s phone rang three times before he noticed. He ripped the plug out and answered.

“The big boss said first thing in the morning and he leaves at noon, so I’d get down here now if I were you,” Bambam spoke fast, the noise in the background a little more chaotic than usual.

“Where are you, Bam?” Jinyoung asked, rubbing his still tired eyes and sitting up. 

“Outside your building. There’s a taxi down here waiting so hurry up, you sound like death,” Bambam laughed and ignored Jinyoung’s short yell at him.

“I live a few blocks away, you didn’t need to, idiot. I can fire you for this,” Jinyoung threatened, hurrying to his closet and skimming through his suits. Bambam laughed on the other line and agreed. Jinyoung scoffed and pulled his phone from his ear, staring at it for a moment bewildered before hanging up. He threw on his nicest suit and slipped on his shoes after rushing his morning routine. His hair fell flat as he styled it, but since he was pressed for time he slicked it back, hoping it wasn’t too informal.

The walk from his apartment to the lobby was a blur, but Jinyoung made sure he had everything plus his coat before leaving the building and ignoring an excuse-filled Bambam to slip into the taxi. He waited until the door was shut to turn to his assistant and slap his arm.

“You know I am seriously a few streets away,” Jinyoung spoke, eyes wide. The younger leaned away and nodded, muttering a few sorries.

“His son is coming in today, either now or later. I didn’t know how much time you would have with him to talk. This means just as much to me as it does to you, sir,” Bambam explained, his voice cautious. Jinyoung sighed and rested his arm on the window, bringing his hand to cover his mouth in thought. He had everything he wanted to say to the CEO planned in his head, but actually getting his point across without letting anger take over was the struggling part. The week has been nothing but problem after problem, issue after issue going unresolved because teamwork is lacking and opinions are thriving. His division could be split to two separate divisions, at this rate.

“Should I bring up the project first? How everything is gone and nothing new is done?” Jinyoung spat out, his eyes trained on the world outside the car. 

“Just go over the main points we made up yesterday,” Bambam reminded Jinyoung, pulling out his tablet. Jinyoung waved his hand to the younger and shook his head.

“I remember them,” he said, watching the road turn as the car pulled into the street they work on. Jinyoung did go back to work after his lunch with Mark, ignoring how defeated he felt after, but still talked business with his assistant. He hoped after that Jaebeom would help him feel better about the situation, but that resulted in some tension he didn’t need to deal with at the moment. 

Jinyoung didn’t want to believe it took four days for everything to change.

“Here,” the driver croaked, holding his palm out. Bambam scrambled for his wallet and placed the cash on the calloused hand. Bambam thanked the man and hurried out, Jinyoung following suit. The older let his feet carry him quickly to the familiar glass doors, not noticing Bambam struggling to keep up while looking at his tablet. Jinyoung pulled the door open with unneeded force, evoking a small shriek from his assistant. Jinyoung ignored wandering eyes on him as he walked across the lobby, his shoes clinking softly against the marble. 

“Jinyoung, sir, you can slow down,” Bambam whispered, his pace almost matching Jinyoung’s. They reached the elevators and Jinyoung smashed the up arrow three times.

“I want to get this over with, Bambam. My morning was rushed,” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and Bambam awkwardly laughed, apologizing again for his actions. 

“It’ll be fine,” Bambam reassured him, placing a soft hand on the olders shoulder. Jinyoung looked to the hand and then to Bambam, whose face smiled despite everything. He hoped he visibly relaxed since Bambam patted his shoulder and grinned wide.

“We don’t know,” Jinyoung commented, looking back to the metal doors just as they opened. 

“I know you said you remembered,” Bambam spoke timidly, swiping at his tablet as the two entered the empty elevator, “but just a quick run through so nothing is left out.” Jinyoung pressed the top floor and waited for the doors to close.

“I know what I need to say, Bam,” Jinyoung messed with his hair in the reflection of the metal, hoping it wasn’t as shaggy as the image made it to be. “I don’t want to be too formal.”

“I think you should be  _ the  _ most formal. I doubt he wants to speak for a long time,” Bambam laughed, shutting off the device and watched the numbers slowly rise up. Jinyoung could feel the sink in his stomach returning.

_ Two weeks. _

“You look fine, but the shoes are a bit off,” Jinyoung stopped touching his hair and glared at Bambam again with a slight pout, but not choosing to fight him. He did slip on whatever shoes were closest in the closet. The red numbers rose and rose until finally the elevator shifted to a stop. Jinyoung felt a pull in his throat.

“Okay,” Jinyoung sighed, watching the doors open to the lavish upper floors of the building. They were a striking contrast to the middle floors where Jinyoung worked. Bambam took his steps out first, pulling out his tablet again. Jinyoung bit his lip and followed his assistant down the wide hall, ignoring the decorations and luxury. He was used to it in some aspects and in moderation, but in a business setting it oddly felt more like a penthouse than a place of business. A tall figure caught his eye as he followed Bambam blindly, not watching anything but the man quickly coming their way.

“Kim Yugyeom,” Jinyoung whispered, astonished, to himself. It was the Yugyeom from the crosswalk, the Yugyeom that had the pretty smile. 

The Yugyeom that Jinyoung had almost forgotten about.

“Park Jinyoung,” Yugyeom grinned, whispering as he walked by him. He wore casual clothing yet looked disgustingly rich. Jinyoung smiled as he noticed the dangling earrings on the man's ears. They held eye contact for a few seconds, not knowing what the either was going to do but just smile and turn their heads to each other as they walked away. It was Yugyeom who first turned his head forward after staring at Jinyoung until the end of the hall. He made a left and was gone in a split second, like it was planned for him to do that. Jinyoung slowly turned forward and stumbled stopping himself from running into Bambam. The younger had paused to take a call.

“We can go in now, that was his assistant,” he told Jinyoung and stuffed his phone in his pants pocket. Jinyoung blinked and nodded, turning left to where the CEO’s office sat. Bambam opened the door for him and Jinyoung walked in, watching the CEO stand from his desk to greet the two with a loud laugh and a smile.

_ Yugyeom, _ Jinyoung thought, the only thought to enter his head.  _ Kim Yugyeom, I saw him _ .

“Welcome,” the man greeted, sticking out a pudgy hand. Jinyoung blinked and pulled on a quick smile, shaking the CEO’s hand firmly.

“Thank you for letting us come in and speak, I know your schedule must be tight,” Bambam said as he shook hands. Jinyoung realized where he was and what he was supposed to do.

“It truly means a lot, sir,” Jinyoung added, glancing at his assistant who nodded subtly. 

“No worries. My son came in early, so we have plenty of limited time to chat, boys,” Mr. Kim explained with a laugh, walking to white leather sofas neatly cornered in the office. His room was just as expensive as the floor outside. The CEO gestured to the couch across where he sat, crossing his legs with one arm slung across the leather. “Sit, sit.”

“Ah,” Bambam bowed slightly and Jinyoung copied, and they sat mimicking Mr. Kim’s legs.

“I’ve heard about the problems caused over this past week,” the boss started, reaching down to a short glass of what Jinyoung assumed was whiskey. There were a few other glasses on the tabletop around a textured glass of whiskey, but not filled. 

“Yes, yes. It has been troublesome but manageable,” Jinyoung said, repressing the bitter tone threatening to escape his mouth. He felt like he was missing something, something important that wasn’t tangible. Kim Yugyeom had him forgetting about what he was supposed to say.

“Too much to manage, is that why you are here?” the CEO smirked over his glass. Bambam laughed lightly, but Jinyoung just pressed his lips together.

“When my assistant called Monday, I had more concern about the sudden change rather than the issues that resulted from it,” Bambam gave a sharp look to Jinyoung when the other finished. Jinyoung was pushing too forward.

“I see,” Mr. Kim nodded, placing the glass on the table. “Is your concern that the decision was wrong?” Bambam bit his lip, watching Jinyoung attentively.

“No, sir, of course not. I will respect any decision you make,” Jinyoung straightened his back, folding his hands in his lap. The room became twice as suffocating. “My concern is lack of...communication,” Jinyoung gestured between the two of them, a kind smile on his face.

“I apologize for that, you do know it is only my first month appointed. Does there need to be blame for lack of communication?” Jinyoung clenched his jaw at the question, feeling Bambam shifting in his seat. 

“No, sir, I suppose not,” Jinyoung said flatly. “But since that cannot be changed, I hope to discuss resolving some issues with my division.” Mr. Kim laughed and nodded, leaning forward on the couch. The atmosphere turned more relaxed suddenly, like the boss was allowing it to be comfortable. 

“That is doable. I suggest teamwork building. I’ve looked into the progress of your divisions project and it saddens me to see there is a setback,” Jinyoung hid his shocked expression, electing to cough at his bosses words. The idea that Mr. Kim actively looked into the situation gave Jinyoung a false sense of security.

“Really?” Bambam spoke up, leaning forward. 

“Yes, I see that this is all just a social issues rather than problems with my company. There are ways to learn how to build up a team, either by a class or lecture. I thank you, Mr. Park, for addressing your concern with me, but with everything I have been told by my assistant,” Mr. Kim gestured to a woman standing off near where they sat, a tablet in her hand,  “and by my own research, there needs to be a sense of unity. There’s been plenty of complaints about your floor from your workers. Changes happen without notice, it depends of if you can adjust accordingly to or not.” Jinyoung sat agape at his words, not knowing how to respond. The security was broken, and the feeling in his stomach hit full force. He was right; the CEO has unraveled who he was, what he fabricated. Jinyoung wondered just how secure his job was at this company.

“Thank you sir, I think Mr. Park can see what we should do now,” Bambam smiled, even laughing while standing up to shake hands with the CEO. “I don’t think we have anything else we wanted to quickly discuss.” Jinyoung had a million thoughts running through his mind. Bambam turned to Jinyoung and mouthed for him to stand.

“Thank you for your time,” Jinyoung shook his hand and smiled, nothing genuine. 

“My assistant can see you out, boys. If you have any more concerns please, address them to her,” Mr. Kim smiled, leaning back to his original position. The two nodded and bowed, leaving the office after the woman opened the door with a smile. She followed them out.

“Most likely if there are more problems emerging from his decisions you will be redirected to me or one of his lessers,” she explained, clinking down the hall with them. “He has a tight schedule, many things to still be figured out.”

“Do you think it’s fair to fire half of a team and rehire without talking to the divisions leader?” Jinyoung snapped, ignoring Bambam’s gasp.

“I would be more quiet,” the assistant casually answered, “about your voice and the situation.” They all turned the corner to where the elevators are.

“Does he seriously think teamwork will solve this?” Jinyoung asked the air, running his hand through his hair.

“He’s good at business,” Bambam noted, watching the woman hold back a laugh as they reached the machines.

“You can say that. Again, any concerns you can meet with me,” she repeated, stopping as the two waited near the elevator. “Be careful what you say, I am his assistant, you know.” She grinned and turned back to where they all walked from, her heels echoing in the hall. Bambam shoved Jinyoung.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Bambam exclaimed, keeping his voice just above a whisper. Jinyoung clenched his jaw.

“What, you are going to be mad at  _ me  _ after what just happened?” Jinyoung hissed, leaning in closer to his assistant. “I was just told I should take classes on how to build teamwork, Bam. I've worked here for four years,” Bambam sighed and looked away from Jinyoung’s glare, scratching the back of his neck.

“You forgot everything you had to say,” he noted as the doors opened with a ding. They walked in the empty elevator. “You said you remembered but you just talked like you spoke out your ass.” The door closed and Bambam pushed the button for their floor.

“Watch how you talk to me,” Jinyoung said, leaning against the back of the elevator. “You think I could say anything to how he talked to me? I was the victim and he made himself the victim and then told me to suck it up.” 

“He knows how to manipulate, a good CEO,” Bambam laughed. Jinyoung groaned and leaned his head back, watching the red numbers go down.

“It was all bullshit, Bam. All of it. If I say anything I could lose respect as a businessman and seen as inferior. I have to take ownership over  _ his  _ mistake,” Jinyoung admitted, letting out what he was thinking. Bambam turned around to face him. Jinyoung wished he didn’t let himself become vulnerable, wished whatever made him vulnerable didn’t happen.

_ Kim Yugyeom. _

“What we need to focus on is not approaching him like that,” Bambam offered. “Whatever happened in there wasn’t what we planned, but now we have to take it and move forward.”

“Right,” Jinyoung agreed. He willed himself to come back to his senses. “I think we need to hold a meeting that doesn’t involve the work, to talk about communicating. God, I hate this.” Jinyoung saying his worries and thoughts felt easier now around Bambam, the past week making their relationship strengthen. Jinyoung never thought he could have someone as hard-working as Bambam that also stuck around in the worst of it all.

“Tomorrow, have you thought about it?” his assistant asked after a pause, their floor only a number away. Jinyoung stood straight and waited until the machine shook to a stop. 

“I told all the others, so I would say it’s on,” Jinyoung couldn’t hold back a smile at Bambam’s sigh of relief.

“Good, we can get our mind off of things for a night,” Bambam said, walking out of the elevator after the ding. He turned to Jinyoung. “Go and decide a good meeting time for tomorrow, I’ll be out here, sir. Today can just be about going over reports and all.” Jinyoung watched his assistant walk straight through where the employee desks sat, greeting them with a wave or nod. 

Jinyoung wondered if he let the doors close, would anyone notice he didn’t go into work at all. After a moment, he held his hand to stop the doors from closing and took his steps out into his floor, thinking about how fucked the end of his life was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a lot more haha yeet lets go clubbing boys


End file.
